


难忘今宵

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 战损盖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “晚安，李德警探。祝你做个好梦。”





	难忘今宵

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BDHXHX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/gifts).



盖文李德今天为他口交时显得畏缩。无关意愿，只是在冠状沟滑入舌头中部时卡了一下，更像突然诞生的条件反射。RK900一边缓摆着腰，调出记忆回看，三秒之内确认这是迄今为止一次都没有出现过的情况。他抚摸着盖文李德的后脑，手指环绕一截发丝，使用比对方喜欢的力度稍微大了点，让仿生阴茎在左腮上顶出一个圆形的鼓包。

900的手很稳，钳住身下不断扭动想逃离的人类，以令人焦躁的频率继续缓慢地进出。“你的左臂和下肢仍有多处未愈合的脱臼和轻伤，不适宜动作过大，李德警探。”

盖文李德昨天还对他说“去他妈的医院”，朝每一个路过关心他身体状况的同事挥舞青紫斑驳的拳头。所以那是一个适度的规劝，在盖文李德无理取闹地扯掉仿生人的裤子并且要吃他的“大止痛泵”之后，900没有礼尚往来，他带着小腿上的西裤向前一步，把人类呱唧着脏话的嘴堵上了。

失去了安泰酮吊针，盖文李德肿得变形的下巴很快恢复应有的痛觉，他遭到几个小时的拷打，口腔里面变成了一整张皮开肉绽的渔网，丧失百分之九十的味觉。

和仿生人舌头上的触摸分析点类似，敏感度调高的仿生龟头在凹凸不平的腮内皮肤上滑动，整个柱身模拟着人类反应微微弹跳，盖文李德发出的呜咽声更大了。RK900低头看向人类。他似乎没有对疼痛和强制屈服，流着泪的双眼上翻，恶狠狠回瞪着仿生人。

RK900轻轻抽出一部分，再沿着他的舌头顶进喉咙口，撬开轮状痉挛的肌肉，仿生手掌按在他的喉结上，逼迫肌肉紧缩，整个喉腔像一个新生的不知羞耻的淌着水的肉穴，吸吮着顶端膨大的橡胶块。人类很快就无暇于感受疼痛，他的脸布满狂热和缺氧的潮红。那不能让病人因被群殴而变得模糊的轮廓看起来更像盖文李德了。

“我非常希望你能学会一点东西，李德警探。”RK900的蓝色LED灯一闪一闪像在拍照，他将最后一滴仿生精液挤在人类的舌头上，说，“无论是从拷问中，还是通过我刚刚的行为。”

“滚滚滚！”盖文咳嗽了好一会儿，捂着嘴，声音急促而又模糊，从他红肿下唇流出的唾液里含着血丝。900又捉起他来了个亲吻，仿生人的仿生舌头滑过他的，打转抚弄人类伤痕累累的口腔。盖文从鼻腔里哼声，疼痛感像灼烧的火被橡胶浅蓝色舌头扑灭，他向后倾着试图最后一次推拒，但RK900的手很稳。

“你给我吃了什么？”盖文单手擦着头发问。他的眼皮被胶水上住了，每一次睁开都很困难，但他必须亲力亲为，毕竟RK900从来没像其它床伴一样帮他在浴缸里打泡沫，甚至递个毛巾当个衣架等等。（第一次逼RK900洗澡之后这防水机器人光着身子站在暖风口晾干，好像看不见给他准备的新毛巾，盖文李德恨不得跳起来打他膝盖）他被仿生人抱到床上，铺好被子，人类扭伤的肢体被安放在柔软的医用垫子上。

“晚安，李德警探。祝你做个好梦。”他最后记得RK900说。

end


End file.
